


wait for me

by duplikate



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplikate/pseuds/duplikate
Summary: Arthur is in love with Merlin. Merlin knows. My sleep-deprived brain decided one night that it was time someone wrote some verses about that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. light

**Author's Note:**

> a week ago I had some trouble falling asleep and my brain forced me to write a (mildly erotic) poem about Arthur being in love with Merlin. Over the last week it got longer and longer and now here we are. I haven't written fanfiction in years, I've never written a poem before besides some silly rhymes for shits and giggles and I don't even really ship Merthur - but I guess I do now, eh? so, go ahead, maybe you'll like it, and if you don't, you're welcome to leave constructive criticism and/or point out language mistakes (English isn't my native language), but please be gentle, cause I'm kinda soft.

**light**

in the morning  
when he wakes me  
I wonder  
if my gaze betrays me

does he see it  
does he know  
does he know  
what's on my mind

does he know  
how bright his smile  
lights up the room  
upon his entrance

does he know  
of how this smile  
makes him look  
all radiant

silly, clumsy  
idiot Merlin  
brave, sweet  
loyal Merlin

kind, honest  
gentle Merlin  
lovely, lovely,  
lovely Merlin

in the evenings  
I see him  
once again  
he comes to serve me

and once again  
I'm left to wonder  
is my secret written plainly  
across my face for him to see?

you meet my eyes  
stepping closer  
intent expression  
knowing smile

you bite your lip  
you look at mine  
do you –? are you –?  
could it –?

fingers brushing  
bated breath  
the setting sun  
caught in your eyes

foreheads touching  
nose on nose  
and almost shyly  
lips on lips

red red lips, silky soft,  
oh so soft  
those lips on mine  
enthused, delightful, intertwined

raven hair, just as soft  
oh so soft  
grabbing fistfuls  
pulling closer

warm, warm mouth  
oh so gentle  
smiling softly  
tongue enticing

you really want –  
I didn't think you'd –  
please, just, oh my –  
finally

crimson cloak  
silver steel  
coming off  
piece by piece

skin on skin  
breathing heavy  
my hands, your hands  
everywhere

pale, pale body  
cheeks flushed red  
here, right here  
for me to touch

spilled, spent, sprawled  
all over  
on my sheets  
here with me

beautiful, beautiful  
plentiful  
to last a lifetime  
enough

kiss me  
take me  
hold me

(love me?)


	2. love

**love**

may I know  
your heart's desires  
your secrets, thoughts,  
your mind, your soul?

tell me, show me  
let me see  
let me see  
what lies within

eyes of blue  
piercing gaze  
taking in  
drunk on beauty

eyes of gold  
glisten, gleam  
glowing gently  
no –

forbidden

magic  
secret  
lies  
forbidden

no

„Arthur...“

forbidden  
but –

you are yourself  
still the same  
the only change  
is how I see you

don't ever change  
unite the ways  
of old and new  
be free from fear

a kingdom fair  
a kingdom just  
that you and me  
will build right here

look at me  
just right  
the way you are  
just right

hands so warm  
touch like fire  
burning up  
all doubts and fears

leaving trails  
of bright desire  
blazing sparks  
dry your tears

kiss me  
take me  
hold me  
love me

parted lips  
the softest moan  
unraveling  
beneath my touch

grasping, clutching  
nails like claws  
digging deep  
into my skin

burning, burning,  
deep within  
senses heightened  
bright alight

limbs entangled  
lips entwined  
hold me  
til the end of time


	3. time

**time**

time goes by  
it can't be halted  
destiny  
must run its course

relentless fate  
too late, too late  
bound to find you  
bound to lose you

lying here  
in your arms  
just hold me close  
where I belong

king and warlock  
sword and magic  
each one side  
of the same coin

past and present  
once and future  
wheel of time  
ever turning

don't you cry  
my love  
my other half  
my destiny

don't you cry  
we'll meet again  
somehow  
someplace  
I'll find you then

kiss me  
love me  
hold me  
hold me

wait for me


End file.
